


Love Fred

by weird_and_wonderfulife95



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Male Character, Cute, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fred Weasley Lives, Gay, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weird_and_wonderfulife95/pseuds/weird_and_wonderfulife95
Summary: Fred Weasley had never been one for big occasions and his own wedding was definitely not an exception to this, he certainly never expected to find his future wife at the Yule ball, at age 15, but Angelina Johnson took him by surprise and nobody surprises Fred Weasley.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Ginny Weasley/Other(s), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 6





	Love Fred

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is the first thing I've written in about 4 years but I was feeling inspired and wanted to write what I imagine Fred's wedding to Angelina would be like, hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred sees Angelina for the first time during dance lessons for the Yule ball and kind of looses his mind, just a little, George finds it all very amusing.

Fred Weasley could often be described has having charm and confidence, resulting in a rather flirtatious attitude to life and everything he did. Including the way he asked people out, the way he grabbed their attention varied depending on who it was, but somehow it never failed. When news broke of the Yule Ball, the hype and nerves of the students was palpable, the buzz floating in the air. The professor's seemed tense, like they might have been regretting the idea of letting a large group of teenagers loose in a ball room. Classes had become more relaxed and casual, allowing time for traditional dance lessons to be held in the great hall. 

Learning to waltz proved more difficult than Fred would have liked but he stuck at it because it beat going to class, besides he and George got to laugh at and mock Ron for having to demonstrate with Professor McGonagall. There was only one down side, spinning around a room made you dizzy and no amount of balancing spells could totally prevent it. 

Fred had chosen George, his twin, as his dance partner, because there was no one he knew better. He didn't have to learn his body language, he knew it by heart. This also provided him with the opportunity to observe the dance capabilities of his classmates, to assess who would be a good date. So far he'd had no luck, there just wasn't anyone who caught his eye and just as he was thinking he'd have to take George or God forbid go alone, he noticed someone. A tall dark skinned girl, with long straight black hair, her eyes focused and her feet stepping exactly in time with the scratchy old grammar phone, she was beautiful. 

Fred was so distracted he missed a step and stumbled into George, who grunted in surprise. "Freddy! What happened?" George asked clearly exasperated, as he righted himself. Fred wasn't paying attention, he was captivated, his whole body suddenly being held to Earth by the mere sight of the girl. "Georgie, who is that?!" He asked mouth hanging open, eyes staring. George followed the unmoving gaze of his brother and grinned widely, he knew exactly what had happened. "That's Angelina Johnson, we have potions with her." George answered a smile evident in his voice, as leaned casually against a wall. "We do? Are you sure? I think I'd have noticed her mate." Fred said, shaking himself out of his trance and turning to his brother. Fred couldn't believe he had a class with this girl and he'd never noticed her before, it just didn't seem right. 

George laughed, "I'm sure, although I will say watching you behave like this is incredibly funny." Fred punched his brother's arm but George dodged him, still laughing. Fred contemplated trying again but decided it wasn't worth it. George laughed at Fred's dismay, his suddenly forlorn attitude amusing him greatly. "Mate, if you like her, ask her to the ball." He suggested casually, like it was the most obvious answer. Fred stared in horror like George had just suggested he behead Angelina. "I-I couldn't possibly, I-I mean, I barely know her." Fred stammered, something he hadn't done since childhood when Molly scolded him for his pranks. 

George's lighthearted reaction changed as he studied his twin's nervous behavior, Fred's demeanor had altered significantly, he was suddenly panicky. He laid a hand on Fred's shoulder, "are you okay?" he asked, a little on edge himself. Fred shook his head and then nodded, his face as white as a Hogwarts Ghost, his forehead shiny with sweat. "That doesn't help me, Fred you're worrying me." George's voice was thick with concern, he'd never seen Fred act this way before. Fred tried to swallow, his mouth dry, he wanted so desperately to explain. After a moment, it occurred to him what he was feeling, he was in shock, for the first time ever Fred Weasley had been taken by surprise. "George, I seem to be experiencing surprise." He said matter of fact, almost calmly.


End file.
